


A Morning all to Ourselves

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Star Wars: S.P.C.S. [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn & Rey are Married - Freeform, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Finn comes home late one night with bad news. Rey is all ears and more for him.





	A Morning all to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Rey's dream from 'Love keeps me nearby' gave this idea.

With Finn away, working ridiculous hours for the S.P.C.S., he and Rey were more than a little worried about the girls feeling unloved or uncherished. Thankfully though, both Rey's parents and Finn's Father and sister, they had more help that they were prepared for! In the mornings, Mara and/or Luke would come over and drop the kids off at school. Or, during the summer, they would just hang out with Aura and Delilah at their place. And Lando,  being who he is, would often brought the girls to the office with him, and they would get all the attention they'd ever need from the receptionists to the staff to security. Everybody loved Lando and Jason Calrissian, so getting to spend some time with the daughters of the man who brought down Snoke (In reality, though, it was Rey who shot him, but anyway...) Was a treat in of itself!

 

But, recently, with the arrival of their new unit chief, Finn and his team would be made to work to the point many of the team members had threaten to quit.  Since Rey would get home hours earlier than Finn did, she would be with the girls when they came home from school or... wherever their grandparents had taken them. But now, Rey had gotten use to having his sister, Maz around to help her with the girls when Finn wasn't able to be there. Maz was the perfect Aunt for Aura and Delilah, as well as the best Sister-in-law Rey could've ever asked for. 

Once Rey made sure the girls were tucked in and fast asleep, she eased their bedroom door closed and headed downstairs. She finds Maz is standing in front of the lit fireplace, looking at Finn and Rey's wedding pictures. The one in the center is them at their reception. Finn on the left, wearing a dark blue suit with blue tie with thin white stripes and Rey, wearing her strapless Wedding dress with a beautiful medallion acting as a both a necklace and the thing that's holding the front of Rey's dress up to her chest. Her hear pulls back into a single bun instead of her usual three.

"I can't believe it's been almost three years since this!" Maz says. "Feels so recent but also such a long time ago now."

"You're telling me." Rey says. "I still remember waking up, already nervous for our wedding and feeling like I was going to throw up at any time on my big day! Thankfully, I didn't. But, still. It was pretty rough."

"Hey, I noticed that your weren't wearing your hair in your famous three buns in this."

'Yeah, that look came from me working in the scrap yards for Plutt all those years ago. I didn't want just one bun. I wanted something that was unique to me. Something that made me stand out. Something that was mine, y'know?"

"I do." Maz nods. 'But, you don't sport those anymore."

"No. Now-a-days, I'm okay with a single bun now. Now, for work, it's a requirement. Safety hazards and all that. But, when I'm at home, I let it down. Means me look 'relaxed yet still sophisticated'. Your brother's words, not mine. But, I kinda like it now. But, Finn loves it."

"Hmm. The things we do for our men."

"Yep. But, I have _noooo_ complaints here. _Trust_ me!"

Maz smiles. "The girls asleep?"

"Yep. They were watching their favorite movie,  _'Anastasia'_ , and were out before they even got to the big fight. I just turned off the tv and made sure they were all tucked in before I left."

"Y'know... I was talking with Aura about her daddy's side of the family, and she asked me why Jase and I didn't have the same mother! She then started telling me that I was family, no matter what! Even as she was trying to figure out how my mother fit into our family!" 

Rey chuckles. "I'm telling ya. Those girls are too smart for their own good! They're 3 going on 30!"

"I know!" Maz exclaims. "I don't know if it's the schools now or if they're just naturally smarter than we were when we were their age."

"I think it's just that kids are so observant and their little minds are like sponges, soaking up so much stuff and then just thinking on things. So, when it comes to your mom, they probably heard about her from your dad. And just like that, they were just thinking on that until they finally got around to asking you."

"Hmm, yeah." Maz says as she looks down at the fireplace. She suddenly has a somber look in her face. 

Rey notices it. "What's Wrong?"

Maz looks up at Rey before quickly looking at the pot on the stove. "Tea's ready." Maz walks over to the stove, turning it off. Shen then pours some tea into a cup, her attention staying on what she's doing. Forcing herself not to look at Rey, who followed her into the kitchen and is now looking at her expectedly with her arms fitted over her chest. After getting fed up with the staring and the silence, Maz just lets it out. "It's just that... Dad doesn't talk about my mom much."

Rey stands beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, what did happen both your folks?"

Maz takes a deep breath before replying. "From what he's told me, he was too much of a playboy way back when, and that my mother wasn't the type to argue about any of it. He would be out all night, doing... whatever and she would carry on like nothing was going on, but the problem was that she never wanted to be a mom."

Rey frowns with concern.

Maz, now looking ashamed, continues. "Turns out, she would leave me at home or at the doorstep of somebody's house while she took off to do her own thing. I actually do remember asking my mom why was she making me pack a bag and then pulling me out to the car to be dumped off at some friends' place. She didn't even care if they were home or not, she would just take off."

"Oh, my God, Sweetie! I'm so sorry!" Rey hugs her. Maz, after wiping away her tears, returns it. "So, when did Lando...?"

Maz shakes her head. "When he came home one night and found me crying in the front yard. It was so cold that night. I hate cold nights." She whispers. "I remember him jumping out of the car and getting me inside, looking for my mom. He said that she was nowhere to be found, no letter, no phone call, no reason why. She was just... gone. And I never saw her again."

Rey holds her tighter. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Maz chuckles sadly. "I am, too." Maz pulls out of their hug, still rubbing her eyes. "But, it wasn't all bad, though. Pretty soon after that, my dad met ms. Deanna."

"Finn's mom?" Rey asks.

Maz nods her head. "Yeah. She was really more of a mom to me than  _Angela_ ever was! She cooked for me. She's helped me with homework. She stayed up with me at night when I was too upset to sleep. Yeah, she was everything that I had wanted with my own mother! So, when she said that she was going to have a child with my dad, it made me wonder 'why are they replacing me? What did I do? This isn't fair! None of this was any fair!'" Maz calms herself down. "But, when... When they brought Jason home, I couldn't be mad at him. 'What if what happened with me, happened to him, instead?' That thought was enough to make me wanna cry. But, then, there we were: A family! Father, Mother, Daughter, son. It was a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. And then, Snoke came into our lives!"

"Oh, yeah. I know the rest of that story." Rey says as she pours some tea into her own cup. Maz then walks over to the couch and Rey is right behind her. Once they both plop themselves on to the couch, they sip their tea. "Mm." Rey says as she swallows her tea. "Jasmine. This is good."

"Told ya." Maz says, smiling.

"Does Finn know about any of this?" Asks Rey.

"Some of it. But, I haven't really found a 'right time' to fill him in on the rest of it."

As if on cue, the sound of the first door being unlocked draws the attention of both Rey and Maz. The door swings open to reveal Finn, dressed in a suit with an unbuttoned collar and a briefcase, stumping in. Finn turns to see his wife and sister staring at him. "Hey!"

Maz and Rey jump to their feet and all but run over to Finn. "Hey, Peanut!" Says Maz. "Why didn't you call?" She asks, sounding disappointed.

"You know what, Maz. We've been working some many crazy hours that the minute we were free to go, we just bailed. Hey, honey!" Finn says as he hugs his wife.

"Hey, Honeybun!" Rey kisses Finn on the lips. But, before she backs away to look at him, she smells him around his neck. "Hmm." She says almost seductively. "What is that?"

"Armani black code." Finn answers.

"I love it." Rey smiles brightly.

Finn smiles back. "Hey, where are the girls?"

"Fast asleep!" Maz answers.

"Damn! Got here too late." Finn frowns. "So, how are you two doing?"

"Well we..." Maz starts to say before Rey cuts her off.

"Actually, Finn. I wanna go and see if the girls are still awake." Rey lies. "But, Maz has something she wanted to talk to you about."

Finn looks at Maz and notices that she's been crying. Her eyes are red and puffy from her tears. "Okay, yeah. What's up, Maz?"

Maz looks at Rey as she passes by, giving her a reassuring wink and squeeze on her shoulder. She walks upstairs as Maz turns to give her brother an uncomfortable smile.

 

Rey, in reality, did go upstairs to check on the girls, but mostly, she wanted to give her husband and Sister-in-law some space to talk. When everything Maz told her, it seems like such a shame that Finn doesn't know about any of it. Especially, now that Maz and Lando has been in his life for three years now. 

Rey slowly opens the door to Aura and Delilah's room to see them both still fast asleep. Rey smiles before easing the door closed again.

Heading back downstairs, Rey smiles when she hears Finn and Maz talking as she passes them by. She walks into her and Finn's bedroom, pulling out washcloths and two towels. She folds them and set them on the bathroom counter. Shen then goes to the top drawer of her dresser, looking for some under clothes for herself and Finn. She stops when she see the sexy underwear literally under her regulars and she can't help but blush. Finn and Her have made some very good memories right here in this room. The Sexy lingerie is one of the reasons for them. She takes out her regular underwear, leaving the sexy right where she found them.

She walks out of their bedroom to find Maz and Finn in a tight hug. They're both smiling brightly causing Rey to smile as well. Once they pulled out of their hug, Maz whisper something to Finn, to which Finn immediately responds with 'Never a problem.' Maz looks over at Rey and smiles. "Thank you for this. I'm so glad we had a chance to talk about our mothers."

"Yeah." Finn Agrees. "I finally got some real answers about how my mom was like and also, I'm glad you (Maz) told me about Angela. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"It wasn't. Not at first. But, as we talked, the burden of those memories began to lift off of my shoulders. I finally feel ready to put it all behind me." Maz kisses Finn on the cheek and goes and gives her sister-in-law a hug. "I think you should tell him how you really feel. Not just about him, but about all of this." Maz whispers. She stands back after their hug and nods at Rey. Rey nods back. Maz smiles "Good night, you two."

"Hey, I'll walk you out." Finn says. 

"Good night, Maz!" Rey says. She then collapses on the couch.

Finn walks back into the house and locks the door. He then collapses on the couch beside Rey, exhaling sharply.

"It's been another rough one?" Asks Rey.

Finn nods as he removes his shoes. "Yep. Our new boss, Amilyn Holdo, wants to prove to Director Statura that she can be the kind of leader Han was."

"Oh! He is kind of legend around here, isn't he?" Rey questions. "So, what's her story? Please, don't tell me she's a fan of his!"

"What?! Are you kidding me?! If her idea of filling Han's shoes means making poor decisions with no concern for the consequences, then she's got it ass backwards!"

Rey laughs at this. "So, just what is she doing wrong?" 

"Well, for one thing, she can't seem to remember who does what. She knows our names, thankfully. But, she has no clue which one of us does what. Once, she ordered Jess to take up a sniper position when we were dealing with the war criminal, Griffin, and she spent the next five minutes asking Snap all the basics of being a sniper. It wasn't until Holdo noticed her asking all those questions did she realize that she made a mistake. A mistake that Poe was more than willing to remind her on a regular basics."

Rey nods while smiling. "So, I'm guessing Poe doesn't care for her?"

"Poe hates her, to be blunt." Finn says. "She seems more concerned about her image in front of her superiors than she is about taking the time to learning who we are."

"So, aside from that, just what is she adamant about when it comes to Statura? I know he's difficult to deal with, but, what..."

Finn then goes silent. He frowns and stares at the floor. 

"Please, don't do that." Rey says.

"Don't do what?" Finn asks her.

"Please, don't go quiet on me. I get really nervous Everytime you do that. So, please, whatever's goin on, just... tell me. Please?" Rey pleads.

"Okay. Here's how it is." Finn says.

"Talk to me." Rey pleads again.

"Statura is thinking of breaking up the team." Finn says.

Rey sits up on, looking at Finn. "What?"

"Yeah." Finn says.

"He does remember that this team- Han Solo's team is responsible for the death of Snoke?"

"Technically, You're the one who put down Snoke. But, anyway. I think Statura knows that Holdo may not be the right fit for our team and since our team is comprised of some of the best Agents S.P.C.S. has to offer...- Not bragging. Just Saying." Finn says, holding up a hands to stop Rey from calling him out. She just rolls her eyes and gives him a look that says 'Get-over-yourself'. But, anyway... Finn continues. "...That the Department would benefit from us joining other teams... in order to make all of us look good to the 'Higher-Ups'."

Rey frowns. "So... What cha gonna do now?"

"Well, we asked to go home to think about the decision about the disbandment. That's actually why I'm here, earlier than I normally am. We decided to ask Statura to give us an extended vacation to consider. He granted it to us, knowing we've been busting our asses ever since Snoke. So, I'll think about it so more tomorrow."

Rey didn't hear the last part of what Finn said. All she was thinking about was 'Extended Vacation? So, does that mean Finn will be home for Christmas after all?!'

"So, just how many teams does S.P.C.S. have right now?" Asks Rey.

"Currently, we have 12. But, there are at least 7 ready to go." Answers Finn.

"And how many Agents are on your team?"

Finn looks at her like he's trying to read her mind. "Well, there's Holdo, Myself, Poe, Jess, Snap, Rivas, Jaina, and the Tico Sisters: Paige and Rose. Why?"

Rey looks at him like he just hurt her feelings. "What do you mean, 'why'?"

Finn softens up about. "I... just meant where were you going with this? Sorry."

Rey presses her lips together and shakes her head.

Finn's eyes suddenly go wide with realization. "Christmas is less than a week away! Oh! Rey, Baby! I'm sorry. I thought you were still asking to be apart of the team."

Rey smiles at her Husband. "Yeah! I mean, with Christmas being so close, I was just wondering that it would be wonderful to have my Handsome Husband here with his family. Our Daughters would get to see him on Christmas Morning. He'd finally get to stay longer than a few minutes this time around..."

"Okay." Finn kisses Rey on the lips. "Okay. Yes! Well, I will be here for Christmas Morning all the way up until New Year's. I promise you that."

Rey beams happily at the news. 'Finally! He's all mine!' She thinks to herself.

"But, on a serous note, Finn. It might not be a bad idea to get Holdo and maybe Statura to step back and just let you guys do what you know how to do. Usually, it takes the entire team working together to solve a problem, and if one person, even the team leader, isn't in sync, then maybe it's the team leader who's gotta go. Everyone has to be on the same page. So, when you go and see them again the next time, just be sure to let them know that they can trust the team responsible for bringing down Snoke's whole operation in just three days. That isn't luck or half assed planning, that took a whole team of people working together to find a common solution to a common problem. Nothing more, nothing less. There's my advice. And, since your dad is the Secretary of Defense, just ask him to tell off Statura for you." Rey says.

"You want me to get my Father to continue to abuse his power in order to make life easier for me?" Finn asks her incredibly.

"Hey! That's what Family's for, right? I mean, he's always been willing to bend the rights to help you before, and usually to the benefit of others involved, right?" Questions Rey.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's true." Finn nods.

"Well, it's just one more option for you." Rey says.

"So, how was your day, Baby?" Asks Finn.

"Pretty good. Actually, it's been a pretty good couple of weeks!"

"How so?" asks Finn.

"Well, The City has commissioned that the old immigration building to demolished. So, we've been busy, rounding up Scrap metal, melting it all down in preparation to build something up in better."

"Oh, good!" Exclaims Finn. "I know that old building's better nothing but an eyesore for everyone who lives or works around there. What with the G.D.G. and Snoke. I know the moment it all came down was the highlight for so many people!"

"It was!" Rey says as she stretches. "But..." She wraps her arms around Finn's neck. "...I'm sore. And I'm tired. And I'm overdue for some Epsom salt therapy." She kisses Finn on the cheek. "I'd love some company."

"Oh, I'd love to, Baby. But, I've been up for 32 hours straight and talking with Maz was just enough to run my battery all the way down."

Finn can feel Rey smiling against his cheek. "I can help you with that."

"I know it. But, you're already sore enough already for tonight." Finn says.

"That's never stopped you before!" Rey argues. "Me, neither!"

"Baby, Please." Finn pleads. Rey exhales deeply. 

"Fine. But, in the morning, you're washing the sheets." Rey says.

"I will wash the sheets. That's not a problem." Says Finn.

Rey, once again, leans in close and inhales Finn's cologne. "I wouldn't mind seeing you soaking in a nice, hot bubble bath with me sucking you off. But, I guess I'll have to settle with holding you for tonight." Rey kisses his neck. "You smell sexy, Baby. We are definitely gonna invest in Armani Cologne from now on." Rey stands to her feet, and takes Finn by the hand. She leads him to their bedroom, turning off the lights in the living room on their way there. 

 

Rey wakes up, looking at sunlight peaking through her curtains. She looks over at Finn, who's still asleep and holding her in his arms. 'Deja vu.' Rey says to herself. Rey, smiling turns to face Finn, planting kiss after kiss to his cheek, lips, and chest. Finn stirs awake, noticing his beautiful wife peppering his body with kisses. He scoots over, so that he's laying on his back. Rey looks up at him, smiling. She then kisses his lips. Finn caresses her body as they melt into each other's warm embrace. Their hands steadily exploring ever inch and curve of each other's bodies. 

Rey ends the kiss. "I'm ready for our bath now."

Finn chuckles. "Alright. I've caught up on my sleep. Come here." Finn cups Rey's face, bringing her down for another kiss. Finn's fingers find their way under Rey's nightgown and he lifts it up over her shoulders. She throws it off and resumes kissing her man.

Rey then helps Finn with his shirt and his underwear, throwing them out of the bed like they had no reason to be there. Rey, feeling Finn's dick getting hard, smiles down at her. Rey then lowers her underwear, just enough to feel Finn's warm length rubbing against her clit. Rey then interlocks her fingers with Finn as she grinds her clit over Finn's now very hard Dick. Rey gasps and moans in delight as she continues teasing Finn. "You want it?"

"Oh, God. Yes, I want it." Finn says.

"How bad do you want it?" Rey asks.

"So Bad! So, fucking bad!" Finn exclaims.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Let me get it." Finn begs. "Rey, Please. Baby, come on."

"Oh, I love it when you beg." Rey says. Rey grinds on him slowly, savoring every second of watching Finn moans and pleads for her to let me inside of her. Rey loves that even after three years of Marriage, she can still get this reaction out of Finn. He still wants her.

**(DOORBELL RINGS)** Rey Covers Finn's mouth, knowing that any second the girls will be running down the stairs to see their grandparents. After a couple of seconds of waiting and listening, sure enough... "Momma! Grandma! Grandpa's here!" Screams their daughters. Rey jumps out of bed, and stops herself from slamming their bedroom door closed. She pulls up her panties.

"Luke and Mara are here? Today's Sunday!" Questions Finn.

"I know. But, keeping the girls is their excuse to see them. Or me." Rey motions for Finn to get out of bed. "Get in the bathroom!" Rey whispers. Finn leaps out of bed and runs stark naked into the bathroom. Rey hurries as she looks for a robe to put on. There's a loud knock at the door.

"Momma!" Shouts Delilah.

"Comin', Baby!" Rey founds Finn's robe and quickly puts it on. The sound of Finn running the bathtub catches Rey's attentions. She smiles at him and nods 'My Brilliant Peanut!' Finn gives her a thumbs up and closes the bathroom door. After checking her hair, she opens the door. "Morning, my loves!" Rey kneels down, hugging both of her daughters. 

"Morning, Mama!" Aura shouts excitedly.

**(DOORBELL RINGS)**

"Who could that be?" Asks Rey.

"Grandma and Grandpa!" Aura and Delilah say in unison.

"It is?!" Rey shouts excitedly. "Let's go see! Go! Go! Let's go!" The girls take off for the front door. Rey gets to her feet, looking back at the bathroom door. She then steps out of the bedroom, leaving the door open.

 

In the bathroom, Finn fills the tub up with water and adds some bubble bath solution and Epsom salt for Rey. He looks back at the bathroom door, listening for any signs that the girls have left. He wants to see them. Of course, he wants to see them! But, right now, they really shouldn't see him like this! In fact, Rey's parents should definitely _not_ see him like this. It'll be alright, Finn rationalizes. He'll be here for the next couple of weeks. Everyone will see plenty of him. But, right now, it's just all about him and Rey!

There's a knock at the door. ( **KNOCK, KNOCK** ) Finn looks tensely at the door.

"Finn! It's me!" Says Rey. Finn jumps out and opens the door to see... Rey, standing there with nothing on! No robe, no panties! Just the body God blessed her with! Finn is speechless. Clearly, his missus has either been hitting the job or she hasn't had a dull moment at the scrap yard. Either way, she's definitely been work out.

Rey blushes at her husband's lustful gaze. "Well, doesn't this bring back some good memories? Been keeping it warm for me, Sexy?" She asks.

Finn licks his lips. "Just been waiting for you." He says.

Rey walks over, grabbing his dick, pulling him close to her. "Well, you can stop waitin'!" She kisses his lips. "Now..." She eyes him up and down. "Lean over the tub. I just wanna look at you!" Lust present in her voice. As Finn turns to face the tub, Rey slaps his butt. Watching his hips sway has already made her very moist indeed. He leans over the side of the tub, just like she asked him to.

She then steps up behind him, slapping his rear again before reaching around his waist and grapping hold of his length again. She notices the scars on Finn's back and she starts kissing him all over, purposely leaving loud smooching sounds after every kiss. Finn moans as Rey strokes him off. "Is the water ready for us?" Rey whispers in Finn's ear. 

"Hmm-mmm!" Is all he can say.

"Good." She kisses the shell of his ear. She then walks around him and carefully steps into the tub. She holds his hand as she sits down into the hot tub, bringing him over inside with her. With the two of them now in the tub, Rey straddles Finn, Kissing him hungrily. With a wash cloth in hand, Rey begins to wash Finn's front. From his chest down to his dick, she takes her time, covering him in white foams of bath soap and bubbles. While she does that, Finn takes his own wash clothe, and scrubs her backside. Rey leans closer to Finn, wrapping one arm around his right shoulder, while continuing to scrub him down. She kisses his lips. "Bet you want me on your dick." Rey whispers. Rey scoots downwards in the tub, pulling Finn off of the wall. She then hugs him, now scrubbing his backside. She then takes her right hand and begins stroking Finn off again. She pants heavily as she clearly enjoys touching her beloved Finn. She kisses his lips again.

Rey then turns around, swaying her hips in the water, teasing Finn and wanting him to take her. "This is yours. Come on! Take it!" Finn gets on his knees and sticks himself into Rey. He then takes her from behind. Rey grunts as she feels the full length of her husband's dick in her center. "Oh, that feels so good! Don't stop!" Rey moans out loud. Her eyes rolling back into her skull and forward again. Finn, while fucking her, keep right on scrubbing her back. Rey chuckles. Finn stops and pulls out. Rey starts to complain, but stops when Finn tongues her clit. "Ohh! Ohh! It's your pussy, Daddy! Do whatever you want. Yeah!" Finn then begins to suck on her clit. Rey grabs onto the side of the tub, panting heavily and happily. "Oh, Finn! Yeah, keeping doing that! Oh, yes!" Finn spanks Rey.

 

Rey and Finn out of the now emptied tub, wrapped in towels. They're in each other's arms, kissing passionately. They only stop so that Rey can whisper in Finn's ear. "I want to kiss my pussy some more. You're so good at it, Baby." Finn lets his towel fall to the floor as he picks Rey up, carrying her over to the bed. He lays her on her back, and resumes pleasuring Rey. Rey palms her breasts and she groans in pleasure. "Baby... Baby, no, wait! I wanna suck your dick, too!" Finn crawls unto the bed, flat on his back. Rey throws a leg over his hips and crawls backwards until her clit meets Finn's lips. She grabs his dick and takes him in her mouth. They both moan as they take one another in oral pleasure.

"Damn, Baby. You act like you missed this." Says Finn.

"I did. I can't get enough. Boy, you're gonna give me a cavity!" Rey resumes. Caressing his thigh, Rey slobbers all over Finn's dick. He spanks her as he French kisses her clit. He then sticks a finger into her pussy, causing her to flinch in surprise. Rey moans wildly as Finn tongues and fingers her.

Unable to take it anymore, Rey turns around and straddles Finn, ready to ride him. She leans down to kiss his lips and caress his abs and muscles. She pushes herself upwards, grabbing Finn's Dick and reinserting it back into her. She starts slowly. It's been a while since she had sex with Finn (4 months to be exact), but before too long, she grinds on him, moaning and talking in broken sentences as she takes all of him inside her. "I needed this so much. Oh, you're stretching me out, Finn! Ohh! I love how you feel inside of me!" She grabs the back of Finn's head and pulls him up for a kiss. The kiss itself is sloppy, since it's a kiss of lust, but the soften warmth of it drives Finn and Rey completely insane. It's like they're possessed or something! "I need you, Finn! I need your big Dick in me! I want it! I want it, please! Please, Finn, PLEASE!"

Finn flips them over, and he grinds himself into Rey. Rey, slapping and squeezing Finn's behind, screams her husband's name like it was the only name she remembers. Finn then begins to thrust deeper into Rey, growling and grunting as he does so. "You're gonna make me come! You're gonna make me cum! Oh, God! Oh, Yes! Yes, you are! Keep it going!" Finn drills slower and deeper into Rey and she goes quiet for a moment. Finn doesn't even notice. He's just trying to get her to come for him. Rey, suddenly regaining consciousness, Grabs ahold of Finn's ass, forcing him to slam her down into the mattress, as she can feel herself coming. "That's it! That's it! OHH!" As she comes, she holds on to Finn for dear life. As she comes down from her organism, she whispers to Finn to hurry and come for her.

He smiles when he gets an idea. "You really seem to love spanking me this morning."

"Yeah, of course!" She says like it's no big deal. And it isn't. "You've got an amazing ass!"

"Yeah?" He says. He turns around in a reverse Missionary, where his backside is to her and he's facing down at her feet. As he continues to fuck into her, she moans excitedly, spanking him as he drills into her.

"Oh, this is a new one, Baby!" Rey giggles. "This is so hot! This is so fucking hot!" Rey grabs on to his hips. "That's it, daddy! Grind it in me! Don't stop! Don't stop until you come!" Finn grunts as he gets closer and closer to his release. But, instead of coming inside of her, he gets on his back, and has Rey go down on him as he strokes himself. Rey sucks the tip of his dick, looking at Finn with absolute lust in her eyes. Shen then runs her tongue up and down it's shaft and wraps it around it. She then crawls up, kissing Finn's lips and licking his tongue. 

As Finn gets right on the edge of his organism, Rey takes him the rest of the way. He comes hard into her mouth, groaning as she takes all of it. After she cleans up his dick, she lies next to him, with a content look on her face.

 

"Rey, be honest." Says Finn. Rey looks over at him. "Did... Do you have some doubts about us making this work?" Rey looks troublingly at Finn. "Yeah, I spoke with Maz when we stepped outside. She told me that earlier you weren't so sure that we could... that our marriage could survive with me being gone so long."

Rey looks sadly at Finn before she leans up. "When my dad told me about how my mom and Aunt Leia (Rest in peace, my princess) would stay up all night worrying for him and Uncle Han, I honestly didn't give that another thought. I always knew you'd come home to me. I mean, You've always come back to me."

"Until you saw me with Snoke." Finn says. And Rey nods her head. "Rey. I'm not going to lie to you when I say that that was the scariest moment of my life. It wasn't even the first time that I thought that I wouldn't get to see you ever again. But, it was the first time when I realized that I actually may never get to see you again. And, that thought has haunted me over these last three years. And, now that we have Aura & Delilah, that fear has only gotten more unbearable. I really hope that you haven't given up on us, Rey. I can't make it through any of this without you."

Rey holds Finn's face as she kisses his lips. She sucks on his tongue and lips, almost like she's dying of thirst. "You..." She says between kisses. "...Are everything that I want. The best thing that's ever happened to me. Have I ever told you that?"

"You may have once." Says Finn.

"Well, it's true. Nobody has done as much for me as you have: You got me away from Plutt. You brought me home to my Family. You were there when I needed someone to hold on to when Han was shot. You saved me from Nines and the G.D.G. You've made me a very happy woman when you said 'yes' when I asked you to marry me." Rey begins to cry. "... You saved me from Kyler! You gave me a home. You gave me our two beautiful Daughters. I... I really can't say this enough! Finn, I love you so much! You've been there for me when I was at my lowest. You came back for me, not once. Or twice. But, three times! There really isn't anybody out there quite like you, Darling! Even if there was, he can stay right where he is, because he still can't compare to my perfect husband, Finn!" 

"You give me too much credit, Rey. Don't forget you saved me, too!" Finn points out. "And, not just from Snoke. I mean, you were all I could think about when I was in that hospital. I was close to being gone, but you pulled me back... Back to you. So, thank _you_ , Rey Calrissian, for helping to make me the man I am today." He kisses her lips. "Thank you for forgiving me." He kisses her again. "Thank you for wanting to be my wife. And the mother of our children." 

"Well, see? Everything we do, we do it out of love." Rey says, as she kisses Finn's chest and runs her tongue over his abs. "I can't be without you either, Finn. I don't even wanna imagine my life without you in it. So, please... Please don't make me." Rey pleads. Finn holds her tight. She returns his hug, holding on to him like he was her rock. He _is_ her rock!

They both look at each other when they both realize... "Our Children! Finn, the girls don't even know that you're back in town."

"Well, Let's go see them!" Finn gets out of bed and stops, staring at the shower. "We should probably freshen up again."

"One bath is more than enough for me, thank you, lovely!" Says. Rey.

Finn turns and Looks at his wife amazed. "Do you really want to even near our girls after what we just did to each other?"

Rey's eyes go wide. "Oh, my God! Good point!" She follows Finn into the shower.

 

 

But, instead of washing the sex off of each other, they instead kiss passionately as the water dredges the both of them. Finn picks up Rey and holds her in his arms. Her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, they're both too lost in each other's lips to even think about anything else right now. Looks like the girls are gonna have to wait a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
